Holiday Love
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Through a few holidays, how long will it take for Jeff to see that Justin has feelings for him? He may have to go through a few things, his own ex girlfriend, and some other hurtles to get to his heart. Will Justin finally get him, or give up?


1

Justin was invited over to Matt's for a Halloween party in his BCR dome. Matt wanted to meet up with his old student, which he didn't mind. He wanted to see his mentor. Justin heard about Matt's younger brother Jeff and wondered what he was like. He wanted to meet him for quite a while now. He wanted to meet Jeff for quite a while now. After hearing about Jeff, he's been wanting to meet him.

Getting up, Justin headed to his shower. He walked into the tub after removing his clothes off his body. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on, and waited for the water to get to the right temperature. Stepping into the tub, he felt the water hitting his body and started to relax him.

Grabbing the wash rag, Justin began to bathe his body with his favorite soap, Teak Wood. Once his body was clean, he grabbed his Axe shampoo and began to wash his hair. He lathered up his hair and rinsed it out after washing his hair.

Once every sud was out of his hair, Justin stepped out, reached to grab a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist. After doing so, he grabbed one to dry his chest, arms, back and hair. Once he was done, he walked out and grabbed his briefs and jeans, putting them on.

Finally getting dressed, Justin grabbed his keys, slipped his feet into a pair of sandals as he walked out. He headed to his red Lamborghini and got into it. Justin had to go find himself a costume for this party. At the time, he didn't know what he was going to be. This was going to be a bit hard for him to decide. He didn't know what he wanted to dress up as. Maybe he could get some help from Jeff.

Pulling up at Walmart, Justin got out and walked into the store. He began to walk around, looking for the costumes. He didn't see any he liked. The only kind they had were for kids. "Where am I going to get a costume now?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jeff overheard the younger man and walked over to him. "Can I help you man?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair looking at the younger man.

The dark haired man turned around and saw the older man. He looked at the costumes and back at him. "Um yeah, I was invited to a Halloween party. I don't even see anything I want."

Nodding his head, he helped the young man out and spoke up, "Well I could help you. Just tell me where the party is and I will meet you there."

Hearing the other man speak, Justin nodded his head. "Yeah, it's at Matt Hardy's BCR Dome," He spoke, not seeing that he was talking to Matt's younger brother Jeff.

"Oh, so you got invited to my brother's party?"

Justin cocked his brow, "Brother?"

A small laugh shown on his face as he answered the man. "Yes, I'm the younger brother Jeff," he spoke holding his hand out.

Justin smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jeff, I'm Justin."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. Matt's been mentioning you a lot man." He placed his hands into his pockets. "Well you want to head back with me then?"

Taking no time to think about it, Justin agreed. "Sure Jeff."

"Great." Jeff began heading out. Justin followed him out to Jeff's car. Jeff got in waiting for Justin.

Once Justin was in the car and buckled up, Jeff pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his place. He turned the radio on, hoping Justin wouldn't mind. Looking over at him, Jeff saw that Justin didn't seem to mind.

After a bit of driving, Jeff pulled up at his place. Parking his car, he looked over at Justin. "This is my place. I'm sure I can help you with a costume."

A smile came across Justin's face. "Great."

Jeff got out of his car and waited for Justin to get out and into the house with him. Leading Justin inside, Jeff's girlfriend Christen came out with snacks. "Who is this fine man baby?"

Hearing the compliment, Justin blushed a bit. He hoped no one had seen the blushing.

"Well babe, Matt invited Justin to his Halloween party. I saw him at Walmart trying to find a costume. I offered to help."

Christen nodded her head. "Okay baby." She turned back to Justin. "Then can I offer you a drink, or a snack Justin? What would you like?"

Hearing Christen offer a drink or snack, he nodded his head. "I'll take a diet Pepsi please."

Nodding her head, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a diet Pepsi for Justin. Coming out, she handed it to him.

Jeff was already going over ideas for a costume with Justin. He thought of a few, "Well Justin, here's a few ideas. Vampire, Pirate, Werewolf. Would you like to try them on?"

Justin took the drink from Christen, hearing what Jeff said, "Thanks Christen," looking at Jeff, "Yeah, sure Jeff." He took sips of the drink as he waited for Jeff to bring up ideas.

Hearing what Justin said, Jeff went to get supplies to see what Justin wanted. He walked out with items in his arms. "Okay Justin, let's see what you want to be." He laid each item out.

Seeing the choices, Justin's eyes stopped when they saw the werewolf costume. "I like this one." He looked at Jeff.

"Okay Justin. That's fine. I'll help you before the party tonight. For now, you can just hang here," Jeff spoke with a smile on his face.

Justin nodded his head, "Okay Jeff." He sat in silence. He just continued to sit there taking time drinking his drink. His eyes couldn't leave Jeff Hardy's sight. At times, he felt like blushing when Jeff noticed.

Time passed as Matt soon arrived to get some help with the party. His brown eyes caught the glance of Justin. "Hey Justin! Glad you could make it!" Matt spoke with a joyful sound in his voice.

Jumping a bit, Justin turned his head to look at Matt. "Oh hey Matt, well it's been a while and I wanted to see how you've been doing since you left the company."

A smile came across Matt's face hearing what Justin said. "Well I'm glad you came." He turned to Jeff, "Hey bro, can you come help set up a few things for the party tonight?"

Looking at his brother, Jeff nodded his head. "Sure bro." Jeff got up and looked at Christen, "Can you help Justin if it takes me a while?"

Christen nodded her head, "Of course baby."

Jeff smiled kissing her lips softly. "Thanks baby." He left and went to help Matt get his dome ready.

Once Jeff was out of his house with Matt, Christen looked at Justin. "So Justin, you know you're hot? Hotter than Jeff?" She asked as she ran a finger down his chest. A smirk shown on her face as she looked at a confused Justin.

"Wait, I'm not letting you cheat on Jeff with me. You are my ex and forever will be. You cheated on me with him. Be happy I haven't told him the truth."

Christen couldn't help but frown at what her ex said. "Oh Justin, please, I don't love him anymore. My heart is yours."

Justin shook his head, "No, is there any way you can just drop this?"

Tears fell from her eyes, "Justin, please."

Having enough of Christen, Justin grabbed the costume and went to the bathroom. He started to get himself ready for the party.

Jeff came back and noticed that Christen had been crying. "Baby, what happened?"

Christen looked at Jeff and shook her head. "Justin hurt me," she sobbed, trying to make it look like Justin was the bad guy.

Sighing a bit, Jeff turned around and found where Justin was at. "Justin, can I talk to you? Alone," Jeff spoke so Christen knew he didn't want her listening in.

Just as Justin was starting to get the costume on, he heard Jeff's voice. "Sure Jeff." He got up and followed Jeff outside to where they could talk. Jeff looked at Justin, seeing that he was cool so far.

Grabbing his arm, Jeff turned Justin around and looked him in the eyes. "Can you tell me what's going on with Christen?" Asked Jeff.

Taking a deep breath, Justin looked at Jeff. "Well Jeff, your girlfriend is my ex. She never told you because she wanted to cheat on you with me to get me back. This is how she planned for it to look like I never seen her in my life."

Jeff sighed a bit after he heard what really happened. "Wow, so you mean you know her? She was playing a game with me?"

Justin nodded his head, "Yes Jeff."

Shaking his head, Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "Great, now let me go break it off with her." He could not believe that Christen would do this to him. He walked into the room where she was in. "Christen, we need to talk."

Knowing what Jeff was going to say, she went with it at first. "Okay love, what is it?" She asked, kissing his lips softly.

Jeff didn't push her away, he didn't want to give it away that he was mad at her. He spoke softly at her. "Christen, I hear that you used to date Justin, is this true?" He wanted to know the truth.

Christen looked at Jeff with an innocent look on her face. "What do you mean by this?"

Jeff rolled his eyes hearing what she asked. "You know what I mean."


End file.
